hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
20,000 Atlantic hurricane season
Ok, so our goal/plan here is to make the most active season ever on this wiki, so active that even seasons like the 10,000 Pacific typhoon season wouldn't compare since we're going to do 700+ storms for this season! To reach our goal, we need everyone to contribute to this season and add new storms, and I mean EVERYONE! We'll need to work very hard to reach our goal! I'm also going to set a deadline, we need to have all our 700+ storms in by AUGUST 1, 2014! Seems like a long time, doesn't it? Well, to make this season have 700 storms will take a long time no matter how hard we're working, so let's get going for real! The 20,000 Atlantic hurricane season is an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation. The season ran year-round, with most tropical cyclones developing between June and November, which conventionally delimits the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. This was the absolute most active season ever recorded, with 700+ storms forming including almost half of them reaching C6+ and hypercane intensity, and a few mini-black holes were reported as well. In the aftermath of this season, all areas surrounding the Atlantic were completely demolished. The east coast and Gulf coast of the US, as well as the central US, were completely underwater. So were all the Caribbean island chains and Nova Scotia/Newfoundland. Central America, the western coasts of Africa and Europe, and the northern coast of South America were badly damaged too. Also, plenty of the storms this season moved out of the Atlantic and completely demolished other areas outside of the basin. For example, a famous megacane completely drowned Los Angeles after it made landfall there, and a few other famous hypercanes tracked around the world, destroying anything in their path. So overall, this season was incredibly active and was the most catastrophic season ever in history. SSTs of 130+ F and no wind shear resulted in this activity. In October, two of the mini-black holes (named Nicole and Pablo) began absorbing every single storm as it sucked up the whole entire Earth. This resulted in the end of the season occurring in that month. Storm names These are the names we are going to use as we progress through the season towards our goal. When you use a name make sure to cross it out and place a (used) after the name. List 1 (Today's Atlantic naming list) *Arthur (used) *Bertha (used) *Cristobal (used) *Dolly (used) *Edouard (used) *Fay (used) *Gonzalo (used) *Hanna (used) *Isaias (used) *Josephine (used) *Kyle (used) *Laura (used) *Marco (used) *Nana (used) *Omar (used) *Paulette (used) *Rene (used) *Sally (used) *Teddy (used) *Vicky (used) *Wilfred (used) *Ana (used) *Bill (used) *Claudette (used) *Danny (used) *Erika (used) *Fred (used) *Grace (used) *Henri (used) *Ida (used) *Joaquin (used) *Kate (used) *Larry (used) *Mindy (used) *Nicholas (used) *Odette (used) *Peter (used) *Rose (used) *Sam (used) *Teresa (used) *Victor (used) *Wanda (used) *Alex (used) *Bonnie (used) *Colin (used) *Danielle (used) *Earl (used) *Fiona (used) *Gaston (used) *Hermine (used) *Ian (used) *Julia (used) *Karl (used) *Lisa (used) *Matthew (used) *Nicole (used) *Otto (used) *Paula (used) *Richard (used) *Shary (used) *Tobias (used) *Virginie (used) *Walter (used) *Arlene (used) *Bret (used) *Cindy (used) *Don (used) *Emily (used) *Franklin (used) *Gert (used) *Harvey (used) *Irma (used) *Jose (used) *Katia (used) *Lee (used) *Maria (used) *Nate (used) *Ophelia (used) *Philippe (used) *Rina (used) *Sean (used) *Tammy(used) *Vince(used) *Whitney(used) *Alberto(used) *Beryl(used) *Chris(used) *Debby(used) *Ernesto(used) *Florence(used) *Gordon(used) *Helene(used) *Isaac(used) *Joyce(used) *Kirk(used) *Leslie(used) *Michael(used) *Nadine(used) *Oscar(used) *Patty(used) *Rafael(used) *Sara(used) *Tony(used) *Valerie(used) *William(used) *Andrea (used) *Barry (used) *Chantal (used) *Dorian (used) *Erin (used) *Fernand (used) *Gabrielle (used) *Humberto (used) *Imelda (used) *Jerry (used) *Karen (used) *Lorenzo (used) *Melissa (used) *Nestor (used) *Olga (used) *Pablo (used) *Rebekah (used) *Sebastien (used) *Tanya (used) *Van (used) *Wendy (used) List 2 (Today's East Pacific naming list) *Amanda (used) *Boris (used) *Cristina (used) *Douglas (used) *Elida (used) *Fausto (used) *Genevieve (used) *Hernan (used) *Iselle (used) *Julio (used) *Karina (used) *Lowell (used) *Marie (used) *Norbert (used) *Odile (used) *Polo (used) *Rachel (used) *Simon (used) *Trudy (used) *Vance (used) *Winnie (used) *Andres (used) *Blanca (used) *Carlos (used) *Dolores *Enrique *Felicia *Guillermo *Hilda *Ignacio *Jimena *Kevin *Linda *Marty *Nora *Olaf *Patricia *Rick *Sandra *Terry *Vivian *Waldo *Agatha *Blas *Celia *Darby *Estelle *Frank *Georgette *Howard *Isis *Javier *Kay *Lester *Madeline *Newton *Orlene *Paine *Roslyn *Seymour *Tina *Virgil *Winifred *Adrian *Beatriz *Calvin *Dora *Eugene *Fernanda *Greg *Hilary *Irwin *Jova *Kenneth *Lidia *Max *Norma *Otis *Pilar *Ramon *Selma *Todd *Veronica *Wiley *Aletta *Bud *Carlotta *Daniel *Emilia *Fabio *Gilma *Hector *Ileana *John *Kristy *Lane *Miriam *Norman *Olivia *Paul *Rosa *Sergio *Tara *Vicente *Willa *Alvin *Barbara *Cosme *Dalila *Erick *Flossie *Gil *Henriette *Ivo *Juliette *Kiko *Lorena *Mario *Narda *Octave *Priscilla *Raymond *Sonia *Tico *Velma *Wallis *Xina *York *Zelda *Xavier *Yolanda *Zeke List 3 (Central Pacific naming list) *Akoni *Ema *Hone *Iona *Keli *Lala *Moke *Nolo *Olana *Pena *Ulana *Wale *Aka *Ekeka *Hene *Iolana *Keoni *Lino *Mele *Nona *Oliwa *Pama *Upana *Wene *Alika *Ele *Huko *Iopa *Kika *Lana *Maka *Neki *Omeka *Pewa *Unala *Wali *Ana *Ela *Halola *Iune *Kilo *Loke *Malia *Niala *Oho *Pali *Ulika *Walaka List 4 (Western Pacific typhoon names) *Damrey *Haikui *Kirogi *Kai-Tak *Tembin *Bolaven *Sanba *Jelawat *Ewiniar *Maliksi *Gaemi *Prapiroon *Maria *Son-Tinh *Ampil *Wukong *Sonamu *Shanshan *Yagi *Leepi *Bebinca *Rumbia *Soulik *Cimaron *Jebi *Mangkhut *Utor *Trami *Kong-rey *Yutu *Toraji *Man-yi *Usagi *Pabuk *Wutip *Sepat *Fitow *Danas *Nari *Wipha *Francisco *Lekima *Krosa *Haiyan *Podul *Lingling *Kajiki *Faxai *Peipah *Tapah *Mitag *Hagibis *Neoguri *Rammasun *Matmo *Halong *Nakri *Fengshen *Kalmaegi *Fung-wong *Kammuri *Phanfone *Vongfong *Nuri *Sinlaku *Hagupit *Jangmi *Mekkhala *Higos *Bavi *Maysak *Haishen *Noul *Dolphin *Kujira *Chan-hom *Linfa *Nangka *Soudelor *Molave *Goni *Atsani *Etau *Vamco *Krovanh *Dujuan *Mujigae *Choi-wan *Koppu *Champi *In-Fa *Melor *Nepartak *Lupit *Mirinae *Nida *Omais *Conson *Chanthu *Dianmu *Mindulle *Lionrock *Kompasu *Namtheun *Malou *Meranti *Rai *Malakas *Megi *Chaba *Aere *Songda *Sarika *Haima *Meari *Ma-on *Tokage *Nock-ten *Muifa *Merbok *Nanmadol *Talas *Noru *Kulap *Roke *Sonca *Nesat *Haitang *Nalgae *Banyan *Hato *Pakhar *Sanvu *Mawar *Guchol *Talim *Doksuri *Khanun *Vicente *Saola More lists coming soon...stay tuned and keep your eyes peeled... Storms When you add new storms feel free to use any intensity you want, but if it's a very strong and long lasting system it HAS to dissipate in mid-October, because that's when Hyper Mini Black Hole Nicole and Hyper Mini Black Hole Pablo began absorbing every single storm and sucking up the whole Earth. If your storm's longevity goes past October 20-24, then your storm's dissipation date will be changed to mid-late October. Thank you for your understanding. Tropical Storm Arthur Hurricane Bertha Hurricane Cristobal Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Dolly Hurricane Edouard Tropical Storm Fay Hurricane Gonzalo Hurricane Hanna Tropical Storm Isaias Hurricane Josephine Hurricane Kyle Tropical Depression Thirteen Tropical Storm Laura Tropical Storm Marco Hypercane Nana The first hypercane of the season, Nana caused extensive devastation to the Caribbean islands and the US Gulf and East coasts. But this storm was basically nothing compared to the mini-black holes that would come later in the season. Hurricane Omar Hurricane Paulette Hurricane Rene Mini-Black Hole Sally Sally, along with its southern hemisphere twin Anti-Sally, have caused extreme catastrophic devastation worldwide. Sally is the first of dozens of mini-black holes that formed in this season. It was eventually absorbed into Nicole. Hurricane Teddy Tropical Storm Vicky Hurricane Winifred Subtropical Depression Twenty-Four No pressure readings were taken during its lifetime. Super Mini Black Hole Ana A stronger mini-black hole than Sally, Ana has so far caused devastation amounting to $158.736 trillion around the world. It formed in the Atlantic and due to 140 F SSTs, zero wind shear, and an underwater volcano eruption it strengthened to really unprecedented levels. Just like Sally, it has a southern hemisphere twin named Anti-Ana. It was eventually absorbed into Nicole. Hurricane Bill Hurricane Claudette Hurricane Danny Hurricane Erika Tropical Storm Fred Tropical Storm Grace Hurricane Henri Tropical Storm Ida Tropical Storm Joaquin Hurricane Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Superstorm Nicholas Tropical Storm Odette Hypercane Peter Tropical Storm Rose Hurricane Sam Hurricane Teresa Infinite Storm Victor Lasting a long time, it was eventually absorbed into Nicole. Hurricane Wanda Superstorm Alex It was eventually absorbed into Nicole. Tropical Storm Bonnie Hurricane Colin Hurricane Danielle Hurricane Earl Just barely missed reaching hypercane status by 5 MPH! Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Gaston Hurricane Hermine Tropical Storm Ian Hurricane Julia Mini Black Hole Karl Karl was so strong it's winds and pressure are unknown. It was eventually absorbed into Nicole and was among the last storms to be absorbed due to it's strength. Super Hypercane Lisa Hurricane Matthew Tropical Depression Fifty-Nine Hyper Mini Black Hole Nicole Like Karl, it was so strong it's winds and pressure are unknown. However, this mini-black hole merged with the remnants of a powerful supernova which heated the waters to unimaginable heights. It then became so strong it began to suck up the whole Earth in October 20,000, and it became a real black hole! Because of this, the season ended in October after this black hole began absorbing every single storm and began sucking up the whole world. Eventually, the black hole went on to suck up the whole solar system, and then sucked up the galaxy after becoming an extreme supermassive black hole, and eventually, it was so powerful it sucked up the whole entire universe and omniverse! Hurricane Otto Tropical Storm Paula Hurricane Richard Tropical Storm Shary Hurricane Tobias Hurricane Virginie Hurricane Walter Tropical Storm Arlene Hurricane Bret Hurricane Cindy Megacane Don Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Mini black hole Harvey It was eventually absorbed into Nicole. Hurricane Irma Hurricane Jose Hurricane Katia Tropical Storm Lee Tropical Depression Eighty Hurricane Maria Hurricane Nate Megacane Ophelia Tropical Storm Philippe Super Mini Black-Hole Rina It was eventually absorbed into Nicole. Hypercane Sean Hypercane Tammy Subtropical Hypercane Vince Hurricane Whitney Tropical Storm Alberto Hurricane Beryl Hurricane Chris Tropical Storm Debby Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Tropical Storm Helene Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Kirk Hurricane Leslie Infinite Storm Michael Hurricane Nadine Hurricane Oscar Tropical Storm Patty Hurricane Rafael Mini-Black Hole Sara It was eventually absorbed into Nicole. Tropical Storm Tony Subtropical Depression 109 Subtropical Storm Valerie Megacane William Hurricane Andrea Hurricane Barry Hurricane Chantal Hurricane Dorian Dorian was ultimately absorbed into Fernand. Hurricane Erin Hurricane Fernand Fernand was ultimately absorbed into Humberto. Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Humberto was ultimately absorbed into Imelda. Hypercane Imelda Imelda was ultimately absorbed into Karen. Hurricane Jerry Hypercane Karen Karen was ultimately absorbed into Nestor. Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Megacane Nestor Nestor was ultimately absorbed into Olga. Infinite Storm Olga Olga decimated almost the entire Atlantic basin. It would ultimately be consumed by Pablo. Mega Super Hyper Mini Black Hole Pablo Pablo began near the Cape Verde Islands. It would literally suck water out of the Atlantic with an unprecedented force. After completely submerging the Caribbean, Pablo decimated even solid steel structures in Central America. The hypercane crossed into the Pacific, intensifying to an intensity described as "bibical". It would place every single Pacific island under 1000 feet of water, and once it reached Asia, Pablo sent a 6000 foot storm surge with 3000 foot waves into the continent, indunating China, Japan, Russia, the Indochina Peninsula, and Australia. After reaching the Indian Ocean, Pablo began his famed Fujiwhara interaction with Nicole. The cyclones would both suck up small objects, then large structures, water, oceans, land, and eventually the entire planet. Nicole and Pablo would go on to suck the entire universe together. Infinite Storm Rebekah Rebekah was ultimately absorbed into the weaker Olga. Super Hypercane Sebastien Hypercane Tanya Hurricane Van Mini Black Hole Wendy Wendy was ultimately absorbed into Pablo. After this system, the excess amount of shear caused a temporary power outage in the storm's intensity. Tropical Depression 133 Tropical Depression 134 Tropical Depression 135 Tropical Storm Amanda Tropical Storm Boris Tropical Depression 138 Tropical Storm Cristina Tropical Storm Douglas Tropical Storm Elida Tropical Depression 142 Tropical Storm Fausto Hurricane Genevieve Tropical Storm Hernan Tropical Storm Iselle Tropical Storm Julio Tropical Storm Karina Hurricane Lowell Tropical Storm Marie Tropical Storm Norbert Tropical Storm Odile Hurricane Polo Tropical Storm Rachel Tropical Storm Simon Hurricane Trudy Subtropical Storm Vance A tropical wave formed off the coast of Africa on August 3, by August 4 it gained enough convection and enough of a low level circulation to be designated Tropical Depression "Six". The environment was unfavorable for further strengthening. By August 6 it ran into increasing wind shear and it started weakening as it convection was being blown off, by August 7 it degenerated into a remnant low which dissipated the same day. Hurricane Winnie Subtropical Storm Andres Hurricane Blanca Hurricane Carlos Any comments? If you want to suggest something new to be added or something changed, or if you just want to express your opinions on this season, leave interesting and creative responses in the comment section BELOW↓↓↓ ! Whether it be a simple compliment such as "Nice season guys!" or "This season is extremely awesome!!! Great work!" or something even more interesting, you guys are free to express your opinions on this season. NOTE: Please don't leave harmful comments, do personal attacks on us, or harass us. Please remain civil, as harmful comments, personal attacks, harassment, and all that other bad stuff will not be tolerated at all, and leaving these type of comments could result in this wiki's admins ((AzureAzulCrash, HypercaneTeen, Steve820, CycloneRyne94, Yellow Flash of the Leaf, and Andrew444) blocking you.